The LVirus
by keami huyga
Summary: Leon has just returned home from his mission of rescuing Ashley. Once home, he realizes he has been infecting with a virus ten times worse then the t-virus.


**The L-Virus**

It had been a long, hard three days this week. Leon S. Kennedy had just returned to the US from rescuing the president's daughter, Ashley Grahm. When they had been rescued out at sea, both of their clothes had been covered in dirt, blood, gore, and god knows what else. The helicopter pilot had to plug his nose as Ashley and Leon climbed into the hovering craft, their stench being so strong. The first thing Ashley did when returning home was she got a shower. Leon had also found a shower he could use. Both of them refreshed, the president gave Leon a reward of one million dollars. The government agent had kindly refused the offer, saying he was glad to just be home and all he wanted was a week off. The president had been al to willing to give him a week off. When Leon was ready to leave the Whitehouse the next day, Ashley had begged him to say. Again, he kindly refused, saying she should take some time for herself and relax. Ashley, trying not to act upset, had sighed in frustration and had wished him the best of luck.

Leon, just now returning home after his mission, walked into the small apartment he had on the fourth floor of a complex in the middle of a small town. He had felt relatively empty the entire drive home, only a two hour drive. He assumed it was from fighting relentless Ganados, Cultists, and the odd monster or two. Every time Leon closed his eyes, he kept seeing the Los Plagas, in all its forms. Leon knew these monsters would haunt his dreams for weeks. It had been the same with Raccoon City. Sighing, the exhausted agent walked into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He began to wonder how Ashley was doing since she got home. She was probably doing the same as him. Relaxing in bed.

Leon's heart thumped at the thought of Ashley. The emptiness disappeared for a brief second. Again, Leon pushed this to the side, claiming to himself that he was just hungry. But the agent didn't want to move. He continued to think. Luis Sera flashed in his mind.

Leon could still see the Spanish researcher being murdered as clearly as he could see his hand. Luis hadn't disserved to die. But, Leon knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Again, Luis's death popped into his mind. But instead of it being Luis, it was Ashley being impelled. Leon jumped up out of bed, grabbing his pistol from his holster. Panic filled his chest as he aimed the pistol at the imaginary Saddler. Sweat poured from his forehead as he saw Ashley slammed to the ground, twitching in severe pain.

"No!" Leon screamed, his gun going off twice. The Saddler smiled at him and just walked off. The Ashley on the floor looked at him, hopelessness in her eyes.

"Le…Leon…" came a gurgling sound from the blond. Then, silence. Death filled the air. Leon groaned as he collapsed beside her.

"Ah!" Leon shot straight of bed like a rocket. It had all been a dream. Saddler wasn't their, Ashley wasn't there, and Luis was in Spain, still dead. The sweat covered government agent stumbled to his bathroom. The clock on the wall read 1:25. He hadn't been home but five hours.

"What's wrong with me?" Leon sat on his toilet, dropping his head into his hands. "I can't get this weeks events out of my mind. And why did I see Ashley killed? I'm glad she's home, but I don't like her in anyway."

A stab of pain went through Leon's heart. He clutched his chest and stared at the floor. He remembered this feeling. It felt like that time so many years ago, in Raccoon City, when he had learned that Ada had lied to him. After he believed that he loved Ada. Oh how wrong he was. But this pang of pain was different from that time. It felt like that he was tearing himself apart by denying he had any feelings towards the blond that had been so much trouble to rescue.

The dirty-blond man now stood and paced in his bathroom. Five steps one way, and five steps back.

"I don't believe it." he leaned on the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Eyes with dark circles under them stared back at him. But under exhaustion, he could see no life in his eyes. He thought of Ashley, and a spark of life appeared in the brown eyes. "Oh my god." he whispered. He slowly collapsed and sat with his legs curled up to his chest. "I'm in love with the president's daughter. I'm infecting with something worse than the t-virus. I have the L-virus"

Leon glared at the wall.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "How can I be in love? I'm a top secret government agent. I'm a lone wolf. I've never had luck with the ladies. And besides," he whispered, " what if I did start a relationship and she gets hurt?"

At this moment, Leon's cell phone started beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller i.d. It was the number to the Whitehouse. Suddenly in agent mode, Leon answered the phone.

"This is Kennedy." his voice went to being gruff, letting the listener show he had experience. The voice on the line surprised him. It was Ashley.

"Leon, I'm scared." it sounded as she if she had been crying.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Leon jumped to his feet, going ridged.

"I…I keep seeing those things." Ashley gave a small cry. "I keep feeling their touch, I smell them. They're everywhere!" the blond began to sob. "Leon, please come over! I don't feel safe."

Leon glanced at his clock. It read 2:15.

"I'll be there around 4:30."

………………………………............................................................................................

Leon had drove like a mad man on the way to the capital. He cut his driving time almost in half, arriving around 3:45, instead of 4:30. The agent was glad barley anyone drove at night. He would have run them over trying to get to Ashley. All he could see was though filthy Ganados taking Ashley away again. He swung his car into the employee parking lot at the back of his destination. Ashley was waiting by the door that led into the back of the Whitehouse. She was covered in a thick blanket meant more for the dead of winter, not the cool fall night that had come. Leon parked his car and walked over to the terrified twenty-five year old.

"Ashley?" Leon dropped to his knees and looked her in the eyes. There was nothing but fright in them. Until she looked up at him. Then they were filled with hope.

"Leon." Ashley pounced on Leon, overwhelmed to see him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Ashley." Leon whispered to her. "I should have realized you would have been terrified tonight. Come on." he stood up, pulling her with him. "Let's get your dad."

"Leon, I lied." Ashley looked at the floor in shame. "I was scared…but I was scared I would never see you again." The young girl looked up at him. "I kept thinking if I never saw you again, I would never feel safe…never feel happy again…the truth is…I love you Leon!" Ashley looked back at the ground again, blushing. Leon chuckled. He pulled Ashley into a closer hug and tipped her head up.

"Ashley." Leon's heart pounded as he stared into her now clear eyes. "I love you to."

Leon bent down and kissed the shocked girl on the lips. They were soft and delicate, just like her.

"And I'll never let you go."

………………………………..............................................................................................................

**Note: If you don't get what the L-virus is, the L stands for love.**


End file.
